Hero of the Day?
by Lady Jupiter1
Summary: Unfortunately, no one can be told what the Matrix is. You have to see it for yourself.


Hero of the Day.

It was a beautiful day at the Peacecraft mansion. The morning sun casted it glorious rays down upon the Earth like a gift from the gods, lighting the still new morning due, that created a glow on the thick luscious green grass. The whole of Earth seem to baste in splendor at the soul-calming day...until...

"Damn it Duo! Where the hell did you put it!?" Renee screamed at the top of her lunges down to the pilot 03.

"Hell if I know!!" He hollered right back at her.

"It's YOUR closet!! Now get you lazy braided ass up here and help me!!"

Duo sighed, relinquished his seat on the couch, and remorsefully began his assent of the stairs, deliberately taking his time to make sure he didn't fall, as if, who was he kidding, he just didn't want to face Renee's wrath, then again, who would? Turning into the hall be moseyed his way to the first door on the right and went in, and that is when shock set in.

Now Duo wasn't always the cleanest one to start with, but this was bad...even for HIM! And there at the closet knelt Renee waist up in the closet throwing things out left and right where they fell, and added to the stockpile of miscellaneous junk. Duo grabbed at his face in frustration.

"What are you doing?! My room!"  
"Meh it was a mess when I got here I just helped it along"

Duo gave a defeated sigh shaking his head, his long braid floating from side to side. There was no use arguing with her she would just make up something to beat him no matter how hard he tried. "Nay why do you need the squirt gun anyway... it's nice out but not that nice. It's still too cold for that." Duo tried to reason, but to no avail.

She turned and grinned the all-famous Yes-I-know-and-that-is-why-I-want-it grin. "I know" Her voice held the mischief and the glint in her eyes, that made even the god of death afraid. Sighing she stood up. "Well I will let you to fish through this mess and find it." The brushing her hair out of her way she breezed out the door, down the hall and down stair where Hilde sat on the couch. Seeing nothing better to do, Renee gladly took Duo's seat next to her.

"So how are you Hilde?" Renee asked casually striking up conversation.

"I'm fine. What where you looking for in there anyway?" She asked.

"Duo's Super Soaker...I wanna get Quatre as soon as he gets home." Renee snickered, showing her teeth for the entire world to see in a childish grin.

Hilde giggled at the thought of Renee sitting in a tree with Duo's Super Soaker watching as Quatre walked up the drive way and was at just the right angle, when she'd unleash the wrath of water upon her unsuspecting victim. "Ya know sometimes I wonder about you two. You're always doing something to that poor guy."

Renee smirked. "Yet," She held up one finger to help make her point. "He's still here."

Hilde nodded. "Very true...thought I don't know why." The two girls where suddenly giggling and telling stories of things they have seen some of the boys doing or they themselves have done to the boys.

"That's nothing!" Hilde laughed. "This one time I found this little pink fluffy bear hiding in Duo's blankets one day when I went to make his bed. So I asked him if it was his, and he turned bright cherry red and said that it wasn't his. So, I said 'Well how did it get in your bed?' As it turns out he was hiding it in a closet, I went into his room one night to say goodnight and there he was all curled up with this fluffy pink bear...it was so cute I got a picture. I still have too...just someplace where he can't find it."

"Kawaii! Hey, are you hungry? Since Duo is taking forever in his room." Renee asked when her stomach gave its own opinion.

Hilde let out a little giggle. "Sure." So, they got up, made some sandwiches, and did what all other girls do. Turn on shows with hot guys to drool for a while. Well after an episode of the X-files and two episodes of Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Duo still had not returned. So in a wave of curiosity, they decided to go up and see just what was taking so long.

Carefully, being sure to keep the noise down they climbed the stairs and tiptoed to the first door on the right. The door was cracked just enough to peek in and see Duo, sitting on the floor with his room cleaned up and three Barbie dolls.

One of the dolls was stark naked and tied to a bedpost. The other was standing slightly to the right of that in a sluttish top and short skirt, with knee high boots, holding a small plastic gun. In front of her stood the Ken doll, with three pieces of yawn braided and glued to the back of head in rendition of Duo's own braid, and a long leather coat set up to be the hero.

"'So I see I have arrived just in the nick of time!' Matrix Duo surveyed the situation with careful critical eyes. 'Unhand her you fiend!' However, the horrible evil monster was not so easily persuaded. What is Matrix Duo to do!?" Duo held strong to the drama in his voice, as he sang the suspense Mozart chord.

Hilde and Renee had to try there hardest to keep from out right going into total fits of laughter right then and there. Then carefully they returned to the crack in the door to farther observer the intensifying story.

Duo continued to play out his drama on the floor with the Barbie dolls. "The evil doer just stared at Matrix Duo, before a maniacal grin spread across his face. 'Matrix Duo, I think there is something you should know. I'm really you're best friend Heero Yuy!'" And as he said it, Duo ripped off the head of the villain Barbie and replaced it with the head of another that was made to very close resemble that of the notorious pilot 01 Heero Yuy. The girls felt another wave of laughter fall on them, and they covered their months of muffle the snickering. "'Heero! How could you!?' Matrix Duo was horrified that his friend could do such a thing! What was he to do? 'Heero, don't make me do this! I don't want to fight my friend!' Nevertheless, he would hear none of it, and Duo was left with no choice but to battle his friend."

Duo then started the battle between the newly made Heero Yuy doll, and "Matrix Duo". There was a variation of jump kicks and 'Super strength punches', and everything else a super hero would have, including high morals and the usual, "you don't have to do this!" speech.

And of course as you would expect from any bad guy, he had a number of tricks and lies of his sleeve to set "Matrix Duo" down the path of evil, including the famous. "You've done so much for everyone, but what have they done for you?" Which prompted the "I don't do this for any reward." Leave it to Duo to lack the imagination to be original.

But it was all entertaining nonetheless watching the dolls move back and forth when they talked so you knew who was saying what. And of course the battle ended in the most of dramatic fashions, with "Matrix Duo" Using his famous finisher move on the bad guy, and calling in the police to take care of him the way the law saw fit, because after all, he was "An embodiment of the law"

Then he turned his doll to face the naked Barbie, and untied her. She then, in a wave of gratitude, conveniently forgot that she was naked and threw herself on to him.  
"'Oh Matrix Duo! How can I ever repay you!?' She had squealed at him, her voice lustful and eager and her body pressed against his. He smiled at her and spoke softly. 'Oh my dear, I can this of a few ways.'" A look spread across Duo's face, a look that went from his mouth to his eyes. Mischief, pure and simple.

Renee turned to see Hilde's expression at this new found emotions in the Barbies and their respective namesakes. All but one that was, it was never said just who the naked Barbie was. Renee watched as Hilde's face contorted in confusion at first, then into anger and what Renee thought was probably jealously.

Finally it looked like Hilde had had enough watching the two Barbies start to make out, and still no distinction made. She stood up tall and slammed a closed fist into the door and took one step forward to stand in the threshold of the room.

"Duo Maxwell!" She growled out in a very warning tone, "That had better be me, you're making out with!!" If looks could cut, Duo would have been sushied and shish kabobed by now, but he didn't have time to see the look on her face. He jumped at the sound of her voice, throwing his arms into the air and unknown to him, the naked Barbie out the open window behind him. He sat there and did nothing but stare at the two girls who had now moved into the room, when there was an enraged scream from outside the house.

They ran to the window and looked out, Renee at the far end, Duo in the middle with only his Matrix namesake, the other hand empty and Hilde to the other side. There on the ground was a grill, and Wu Fei, waving some object charred six ways to Sunday so badly it was hardly recognizable.

Then it was Duo who looked down at his own hands and noticed the naked Barbie missing, and let out a silent cuss under his breath, and looked back down at the very angry Chinese pilot.

"Injustice!!" He raged, waving the charred Barbie, burnt black, hair frizzed, a tiny little flame still clinging to the end one stand. Then he too noticed Duo's one empty hand, and one occupied hand, and put two and two together, face twisting and contorting with anger. "Maxwell you sick BASTARD!!!" He raged and still continued to shake the Barbie up at the window.

An obnoxious laughter filled the room with Duo, and he turned to see Renee and Hilde both rolling on the floor like cats laughing, tears streaming down their faces. Duo slowly slid to the floor and tried to ignore Wu Fei savage screaming, and stared at his Matrix Duo doll.

Was this to be the end of Matrix Duo? Find out next time on "Gundam Wing!"

The End...Or, is it?


End file.
